SLANDER
SLANDER is a duo artist group consisting of Derek Anderson and Scott Land. They debuted on Monstercat with their song Superhuman, featuring vocals from Eric Leva, which is featured as the fourth track on the Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2 compilation. Timeline 2017 * EPs ** Delapidation Celebration (with Kayzo) *** October 27, 2017 ***# Without You (feat. Dylan Matthew) ***# Holy (feat. Micah Martin) * Singles ** Superhuman (feat. Eric Leva) *** June 23, 2017 ** Without You (feat. Dylan Matthew) (with Kayzo) *** September 29, 2017 ** Holy (feat. Micah Martin) (with Kayzo) *** October 27, 2017 ** Superhuman (feat. Eric Leva) (Gammer Remix) *** November 8, 2017 ** Superhuman (feat. Eric Leva) (Spag Heddy Remix) *** November 14, 2017 2018 * EPs ** The Headbangers Ball *** November 29, 2018 ***# You Don't Even Know Me (with RIOT) ***# Running To You (feat. Elle Vee) (with Spag Heddy) ***# Hate Being Alone (feat. Dylan Matthew) * Singles ** Happy Now *** March 2, 2018 ** Slow Motion (with Bret James) *** June 1, 2018 ** So Long (feat. Juliana Chahayed) *** June 29, 2018 ** Kneel Before Me (feat. Asking Alexandria) (with Crankdat) *** August 9, 2018 ** You Don't Even Know Me (with RIOT) *** September 20, 2018 ** Running To You (feat. Elle Vee) (with Spag Heddy) *** November 15, 2018 ** Hate Being Alone (feat. Dylan Matthew) *** November 29, 2018 2019 * Singles ** Potions (feat. JT Roach) (with Said the Sky) *** May 31, 2019 Off-Monstercat Releases Albums * Duality (2016) *# Love Again (feat. WAVZ) *# Dead *# Dead (NGHTMRE Remix) *# Dead (SAYMYNAME Remix) *# Dead (YOOKiE Remix) *# Dead (KLAXX Remix) *# Love Again (feat. WAVZ) (Adam K Remix) *# Love Again (feat. WAVZ) (Pairanoid Remix) *# Love Again (feat. WAVZ) (WAVZ Remix) EPs * Nuclear Bonds (with NGHTMRE) (2015) *# YOU *# WARNING *# POWER *# GUD VIBRATIONS (Instrumental) *# POWER VIP *# YOU (UFO! Remix) *# WARNING (Ghastly Remix) *# YOU (QUIX Remix) *# YOU (J-Louis Remix) * After All (feat. Jinzo) (with YOOKiE) (The Remixes) (2016) *# After All (feat. Jinzo) (Habstrakt Remix) *# After All (feat. Jinzo) (LAXX Remix) *# After All (feat. Jinzo) (Xilent Remix) *# After All (feat. Jinzo) (Kompany x Wooli Remix) *# After All (feat. Jinzo) (Tucker Kreway Remix) * We Out (with Stoltenhoff) (The Remixes) (2017) *# We Out (Megalodon Remix) *# We Out (Dr Ozi Remix) *# We Out (PhaseOne Remix) * Welcome To The Fire (with Sullivan King) (The Remixes) (2018) *# Welcome To The Fire (MONXX Remix) *# Welcome To The Fire (Oolacile Remix) * I Can't Escape (feat. Feli Ferraro) (with SAYMYNAME) (The Remixes) (2018) *# I Can't Escape (feat. Feli Ferraro) (MUST DIE! Remix) *# I Can't Escape (feat. Feli Ferraro) (Mahalo Remix) * All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (with Gryffin) (The Remixes) (2019) *# All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (JVNA Remix) *# All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (Riggi & Piros Remix) *# All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (Jason Ross Remix) *# All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (Man Club Remix) *# All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (Matt Fax Remix) *# All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (Midnight Tyrannosaurus Remix) *# All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (SampliFire x Ivory Remix) * Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) (The Remixes) (2019) *# Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) *# Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) (Kompany Remix) *# Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) (Spag Heddy Remix) *# Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) (Danny Olson Remix) *# Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) (Current Value Remix) *# Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) (Crystal Skies Remix) *# Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) (ALRT Remix) Singles * 2016 ** Breathe (feat. HALIENE x Matthew Steeper) (with Adam K) ** GUD VIBRATIONS (with NGHTMRE) ** After All (feat. Jinzo) (with YOOKiE) * 2017 ** DROP IT (with Basstrick) ** We Out (with Stoltenhoff) ** One Life (feat. Zach Sorgen) (with YOOKiE) ** Welcome to the Fire (with Sullivan King) * 2018 ** I Can't Escape (feat. Feli Ferraro) (with SAYMYNAME) ** Move Back (with WAVEDASH) ** Welcome to the Fire (with Sullivan King) (Smooth Remix) ** First Time (feat. Dylan Matthew) (with Seven Lions x Dabin) * 2019 ** First Time (feat. Dylan Matthew) (with Seven Lions x Dabin) (Acoustic) ** All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (with Gryffin) ** Love Is Gone (feat. Dylan Matthew) ** Broken (feat. fknsyd) (with Kompany) ** GUD VIBRATIONS (with NGHTMRE) (Habstrakt Remix) ** First Time (feat. Dylan Matthew) (with Seven Lions x Dabin) (NGHTMRE Remix) ** All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) (with Gryffin) (Acoustic) ** Heart Break (feat. Karra) (with Moody Good) Remixes * 2015 ** Alison Wonderland - U Don't Know (feat. Wayne Coyne) * 2016 ** Kill The Noise - Kill It 4 The Kids (feat. AWOLNATION x R.City) ** Empire of the Sun - High And Low * 2017 ** Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott x Camila Cabello x Quavo) * 2018 ** Above & Beyond - Always (feat. Zoë Johnston) * 2019 ** Excision x Space Laces - 1 On 1 (with Shadient) Category:Artists Category:Never Say Die artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Spinnin artists Category:Disciple artists Category:Mad Decent artists Category:Proximity artists Category:Ophelia artists Category:SLANDER discography Category:Awoken artists